A medical instrument (e.g., a low-level laser based medical instrument such as the Q1000® by 2035, Inc.™) may be designed to treat a medical condition (e.g., arthritis, diabetes, fractures) affecting a biological medium. The medical instrument may be designed to operate through a variety of preconfigured modes, where each preconfigured mode defines delivery of laser-light by varying wavelength and/or frequency parameters. The preconfigured modes may be factory set based on empirical studies of biological mediums suffering from the medical condition.
However, the preconfigured modes may not be optimized for a particular mammal. For example, the particular biological medium may have secondary factors (e.g., high blood pressure, skin diseases, etc.) which might reduce the effectiveness of the preconfigured modes when operating the medical instrument. As a result, the medical instrument may not be effective in treating the particular biological medium.